


Family Ties, Secrets and Schemes.

by TheQueerShipper



Series: The Snow Twins [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Catelyn Stark Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Robb Stark, Gay Theon Greyjoy, Gay Viserys Targaryen, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, No White Walkers, Pure Fan Wishfullment, Sansa Stark Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerShipper/pseuds/TheQueerShipper
Summary: Lyanna didn't just leave a son, she also left a daughter.This is the story of Jon and Lyanna Snow, the twins of Lyanna and Rhaegar.WILL BE OOC AND DOESN'T FOLLOW THE CANON AT ALL. I just want these characters to have a happy ending okay!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jojen Reed/Bran Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Viserys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Oberyn Martell/Brynden Tully, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow, Ygritte/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Snow Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Meet The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> In this The White Walkers are no longer a threat, and the Nights Watch are a general protection squad for the north, going around and helping smaller houses.
> 
> The ages are as follows:  
Lyanna, Jon and Robb are all 17  
Sansa is 15  
Arya is 11  
Bran is 9  
Rickon is 5

"Their names are Jaehaerys and Daena. Please Ned, don't let him know. Protect them." Lyanna's voice getting weaker and weaker with every dying breath. "Promise me Ned. Love them as your own. Tell no one." She takes a mouthful of air, her eyes losing their brightness, her life slipping away. "Promise me Ned." She harshly gasps out, nearly growling the words at her brother.

"I promise." Ned sobs out, trying to keep the noise down so he didn't disturb the babes in his arms. Lyanna squeezes his arm one last time, a small smile appearing on her face. And after a pause, she lets out a final breath. 

Lyanna Stark of Winterfell dies, leaving behind two babes, and leaving Ned with no choice.

These babies are coming home, to the home Lyanna shouldn't have left. 

\------

"Jon. Come on. We're gonna miss it!" A girl, with brown hair cries out, throwing herself onto the bed of her sleeping twin. "It's Arya's nameday!" 

Jon wakes up, his grey eyes piercing his sister, vibrant, mischievous violet eyes stare back at him. His glare falters and a smile appears on his face.

"Lyanna, I was merely resting my eyes." He slowly sits up and rolls his eyes at the laughter that erupts from her mouth. 

"Well you can do that later. Our sister will not be too pleased to see us missing!" Lyanna stands up and with a mock curtsey, flounces out of the room, her dark grey dress bouncing with her steps, and slams the door.

\-----

Jon and Lyanna sit at the back of the hall, away from the true born family of their father. Lyanna is busy eavesdropping onto conversations her father's bannermen are holding, and Jon is eating while watching out for trouble. 

They make a great team, Lyanna with a proclivity for gossip and secrets and Jon with his good eyes for noticing the minor changes and actions within the hall.

Slowly Lyanna gets bored and nudges her twin, rolling her eyes at a minor lord giving her what Sansa once called "the eyes of a husband", Lyanna shudders at the idea of the man even breathing on her, let alone being married to him.

"Let's get out of here." Jon recommends. His eyes sharply piercing the lord. 

"Exploring?" Lyanna asks, a code word for riding.

They slip out, catching the eye of their father, Lyanna shrugs at him and they leave. 

They make their way to the stables and get their horses, gifts from Lord Stark for their 14th nameday. Quickly getting on, they head north and out of the gates. 

\------

"Did you hear? The Queen snubbed fathers suggestion for a marriage alliance? Preferring the Tyrell girl to marry the prince?" Lyanna startles Jon with the information.

"Why would father even suggest such a thing? The south is no place for a Stark, I'd make it a drinking game for every time he implies it." Jon asks, confused at his sisters words.

Lyanna smiles, the smile that Jon has come to dub the 'you are dense' smile.

"Father suggested it for one reason, so it will never happen. You know the Queen, only the greatest houses matter, so he sent a raven to ensure Sansa's safety. He's really a genius when you think about it." They dismount their horses and start wandering the forest.

"You're leaving something out dear sister." Jon says as the reach the tallest cluster of trees in the center.

"I may or may not have put the idea in his head." She innocently proclaims, Jon roars with laughter and taps her on the shoulder. "There is a reason I listen to conversa...." she trails off and looks puzzled. "Did you hear that?"

Jon looks at her. "Hear what?" 

A howl ricochets through the forest.

"That." Lyanna starts sprinting, her ears pricking up as the howling gets quieter until she comes across a horrific sight.

A female direwolf, dead with its guts lying on the ground. 

Lyanna lurches to her side, emptying her food from earlier on the sodden grass. Jon rubs her back as he gazes at the beast. And then he gasps. 

"Lya... come see." He pulls her closer to the Wolf, and her eyes widen. 7 direwolf pups, move around, whimpering with loss. Jon picks up an albino with startling red eyes. "Yes, you're mine." He says to the pup. "Lya get Sig to find father. He needs to see this."


	2. Meet The Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot progresses somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a story to read if you like Catelyn.

Lyanna could feel Catelyn Stark's eyes glaring a hole in her. She refused to give her the satisfaction of retaliating with a look of her own. Lyanna focused entirely on her Lord Father. 

"We can not keep these pups. They are wild." Ned's words cut into her with a vicious twist, her jaw focused and she calculated her next words.

"Father." She was shocked at Jon's voice. "The direwolf is the sigil of your house. And Lyanna and I have already bonded with the two outcasts." Lyanna looked down at the black pup in her arms, it's gorgeous pale grey eyes peering up at her. She smiled softly and she pulled it closer, protecting her from the cold.

"Please Father. Listen to Jon. He has a point." Lyanna smirked into the soft fur of her pup as Robb spoke up in favour of his bastard half siblings plea. "We can take care of them. We can help Bran and Rickon." The heir to Winterfell continued. She looked up at Catelyn and Ned, glad the pups fur hid her mouth.

"Ned we can't possibly…" Catelyn was cut off by the raise of her husband's arm. 

"You take care of them. You feed them. You walk them. And when they die you bury them." Lyanna pulled her head away and gave a blinding smile at him. 

"Of course Father. You have our word. Winter is Coming after all." She allowed her eyes to wander to her father's wife, the harsh glare on the face of the woman aged her horribly.

\--------

"I'm naming mine Nymeria, for the warrior." Arya proclaimed as she lay down next to her pup. All siblings were in Robb's room, even Sansa joined them, tolerating her father's bastard children. 

"I believe Grey Wind suits my boy perfectly." Robb said with pride, his pup curled up on his lap. Rickon kept teasing his with a piece of string he had stolen from Lyanna's room at the last full moon. "Yours looks very shaggy there Rickon." Robb added, the youngest Stark gave a small giggle and then looked thoughtful. 

"Shaggydog!" He shouted with glee and the pup responded to the name with a small howl. Lyanna and Jon looked at each other with a small smile, they may not be Starks but seeing the joy on their brother's face was enough to let them forget for awhile.

"My pup will be a lady. And her name shall reflect that." Sansa said in a tone that was pure Catelyn.

Lyanna rolled her eyes and wondered when Sansa had turned into the copy of her mother.

"Seeing as he is so quiet, Ghost feels like an appropriate name." Jon quietly named his pup. He looked over at his sister and Lyanna cleared her throat.

"My little beast will be named Baleria after the black dread. She will be a fierce creature." Lyanna snuggled into her pup.

"I don't think I have a name yet." Bran said, "maybe one will come to me." He added and Lyanna leaned over to comfort her half brother. All siblings settled into a comfortable silence. 

\---------

Lyanna and Jon were out with their pups, both Baleria and Ghost walking gently next to their owners, when a servant summoned them to the lords chamber. They gave each other a look and obediently followed the woman. 

They left the pups by the door and walked in, their father behind his desk with a piece of parchment in his hand. He looks up at the twins and a deep sigh leaves his lips. 

"Please sit." They sit across from him, Lyanna noticed his face was pale. "The king is travelling up here to introduce the future king and queen of the realm. And I believe it would be better if you both along with your pups left to stay with a dear friend of mine in the neck." Lyanna's face dropped, Winterfell and the forests were the only places she knew. A quick look at her brother was all she needed to know that he wasn't happy. "You both leave tomorrow."

"You mean your wife doesn't want us here, proof of your infidelity, when the royal family invade our home?" Lyanna stands up, shaking with anger. Her hands clenched in a fist. "Fine. We go." She storms out, slamming the heavy door behind her. "Come Baleria we have packing to do."

She holds it together until her and her pup get to her chambers, only then does she break down in tears. Her mother didn't want her or Jon, now her father was rejecting them both. Baleria curls up by her side and whimpers in sympathy.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins leave for the Neck

Lyanna and Jon didn't sleep much at all that night. They both bunked up in Jon's room, Jon quietly brooding and Lyanna softly weeping in his arms. 

"We can not let that woman win. We will make something of ourselves." Jon tries to reassure his twin, a total reversal of their usual roles. Ghost and Baleria were both curled on the bed, cradled in the bellies of their owners. 

"I wish he had never brought us here. He could have left us with her. Our true mother." Lyanna sniffles and wipes her nose on the sleeve of her sleep gown, the grey fabric darkening with the moisture of the snot. 

"Maybe one day we will meet her. If she's alive." Jon strokes his sister's hair and they lay there, both making up an idea of their true mother, did she have their dark hair? Did she stare with violet eyes like her daughter does, silently observing?

"Maybe." She replies, before finally sleeping.

\-------

"Fly my child." Lyanna looks to her side, a woman stands there, a stunning but quiet beauty with hair as dark as hers.

"Do I know you?" She asks the woman, and the figure looks at her, a somber and daunting smile graces a face that screams of the North. The figure strokes Lyanna's hair and face.

"You are as beautiful as the day I birthed you my love. The only day in that year that I was truly happy. I miss you so much, and your brother. Did Ned stick to the names I chose, or did he provide better ones?" The figure stops talking and takes a deep, haunting breath. "One day you will know the truth. But only when your brother has been kissed by fire. Only when the pretenders are gone. Only when the ones that seek family are with you. Only the day you know true love will all be revealed. Now you must fly my pretty one. Fly. Fly."

And suddenly the figure fades away.

"NO COME BACK!" Lyanna screams out, a broken cry erupting from her chest. And all of a sudden she feels the warmth behind her. She spins to find a Dragon with beautiful grey scales and dangerously beautiful violet eyes, it's staring at her, an almost quiet smile on it's monstrous face. 

'I know who you are child.' She jumps back at the voice bouncing in her head, the Dragon nudges her hand and she is completely powerless, her hand stroking the snout of the beast. 'Climb.' Lyanna climbs up on the Dragon, making sure to not pull on the scales. And once she's up on the back of the Dragon, it runs and the wings flap. 'Hold to me child. I won't let you fall. You are my rider.' She holds to the horns on the neck and a joyful roar erupts from the Dragon. 

'"Now we fly."' They chant together, over and over until the Dragon takes to the air. Lyanna looks back at the ground and finds the figure smiling widely, She returns the smile before looking forward, feeling safe with the Dragon. 

\-------

Lyanna and Jon are on their horses, Lyanna on her loyal and fierce horse, a dark brown creature called Dawn and Jon on his black horse called Cannibal. Baleria and Ghost were by the sides of the horses and a small escort of loyal bannermen ready to protect the bastards at the wishes of their father. Lyanna noticed the men he asked to protect them, were men who both twins had conversed and been close with growing up. 

Lyanna was dressed in a plain dark grey dress and a black cloak adorned with fur, a small backwards direwolf stitched on the back of the cloak as a final act of defiance towards the woman who despised her every existence. Jon matched his twin with a more masculine look to his attire, and the same backwards direwolf on his light grey cloak.

They had made their goodbyes with their siblings early that morning while they broke their fasts, but all five stood by the gate, Robb looked furious and his secret lover, Theon was both comforting him with the simple touch of his hand and was holding his own anger back. Sansa didn't look any different, She stood noticeably further back from the rest of the pack, not even looking directly at the twins. Arya was angrily wiping tears from her eyes, her other hand was discreetly holding the smallsword Jon had gifted her, Lyanna wouldn't forget the ironic name the wolfling had given that sword. Bran was being brave and smiling up at his older siblings, holding himself like a little lord. And Rickon looked devastated, he was slowly crumbling to his knees and openly weeping. 

That broke Lyanna and she jumped from Dawn and ran towards her siblings, gathering up Rickon and nodding to Arya to go hug Jon.

"We won't be gone forever Rickon. We will be back and you'll be grown. Our wolves will run the wild and our house will grow stronger." She whispers to her youngest sibling, Bran approaches and she pulls him in. Her heart shattering as he finally cries in her arms. She looks up at Robb and Theon, sharing a small smile at Robb then giving Theon a nod, He moves behind his true love and cups the small of his back, leaning to whisper words of comfort and adoration. 

Lyanna let's the boys go and turns to Sansa. The red haired girl looks away, and Lyanna follows her eyes to Catelyn, Lyanna smirks slowly before giving two kisses to each cheek of her youngest brothers. She looks Catelyn straight in the eye and curtsies to her. 

Arya surprises her by throwing herself at Lyanna and they hug tightly. "I love you. You'll always be my sister." Arya whispers. She let's her go and walks back over to Dawn, climbing up gracefully and nearly misses the look of pain on Ned's face, only nearly. She gives her father a look and he shakes his head. 

"Bye bye Winterfell and my loyal family." Lyanna proclaims loudly. Blowing a kiss to the courtyard as the gates open.

"We are off to get warm." Jon adds, making Lyanna laugh. They both get their horses moving and after a last look around, they leave through the gate and their journey begins. 


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of travelling passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some plot progression!

"What news do you bring?" Daenerys is stood on the balcony when her betrothed walks in. "Please tell me it's good Jorah." 

Jorah walks up to his intended, sweeping her silver hair to one side and plants a small kiss on her neck.

"The Twins have been sent to Howland. On the premise of getting them away from Winterfell for the royal visit." Jorah holds Daenerys and follows her eyes to Viserys, out on the courtyard with Jon Connington.

"Viserys is starting to believe Drogo won't approve of him. Haven't known my brother to be so insecure." Daenerys smiles slowly at how flushed Viserys looks. 

"You couldn't stop playing with your dress when we first met my love." Jorah reminds her, causing her to roll her eyes and snuggle into his warmth. "I have news from my father. We go in a moon."

"And what of the gifts?" She asks. 

"Delivered with care."

\-------

"Shall we pause for a rest?" Jon breaks the twins silence, pulling Lyanna out of her thoughts of her dream. Lyanna looks over at the sun's position and realises they had been riding for a good portion of the day.

"Yeah, a rest needs to be had." Lyanna agrees and signals to the escort to stop. She pulls Dawn to the side of the road and they find a small cluster of trees. Jon and Cannibal follow. 

"Shall we make a shelter my lady?" A loyal bannerman by the name of Pyp asks, Lyanna studies the escort of men, all of them look tired. 

"Yes Pyp. Jon and I shall erect our tents here." Lyanna pulls down her pack from Dawn, rummaged around for the treat bag and pulls out some small bites of food for her mare. After feeding Dawn, Lyanna starts with building her shelter. A look over at Jon shows him doing the same.

After the small party were done with the preparations, they all sit together, feasting on the small amount of meat and mashed potato. Pyp and another man called Grenn were exchanging looks, looks that Robb and Theon had shared before their love flourished. 

"They look close." Jon whispers to her, pulling a small giggle from her. 

"Leave them be brother. They shall figure it out in time." 

\-------

Lyanna was curled up in her tent, Baleria cuddled up by her side, the warmth of the pup making her feel safe. She stroked Baleria softly, humming a tune she once heard Catelyn sing to Sansa and Robb, before the woman stopped after realising she was listening.

As she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep, Baleria's tall ears prick up, and her head follows.

"What is it girl?" Lyanna asks. At once the pup tugs at the sleeve of her woollen sleep dress. Lyanna sits up and pulls her black cloak over the dress. Reaching into her small chest, she pulls out a dagger and slowly leaves her tent. 

Baleria runs on ahead and Lyanna nearly trips over her feet trying to keep up. 

"Baleria." She hisses, ensuring her voice doesn't wake the guards. She follows the disturbance in the grass, keeping her dagger hidden up her sleeve, ready to protect herself. 

She finally finds Baleria curled around a small oval object. 

"Come on girl. We need to go back." She collapses on the ground. She goes to pick Baleria up and freezes as she realises what Baleria is cuddled up with, flashes of her dream attacks her with a fury.

Baleria nudges the object towards her until it's in her lap. 

And Lyanna runs her hands over it, a shiver shoots up her spine.

Laying in her lap is a grey and violet Dragon egg.


End file.
